


Apology accepted

by The_amine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei, Underage Smoking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_amine/pseuds/The_amine
Summary: Me trying to write bottom Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Apology accepted

Talk like that and the little shrimp is gonna hog all the glory."

These were the words of Nekoma's captain. Tsukishima was not able to understand why this was affecting him so much, he is known for his calm behaviour, he is not the type of person who can be easily riled up, so why? Why this was affecting him.

The more he tries to forget the more he remembers that shit eating grin on Kuroo's face, that grin which Tsukishima wants to remove from that rooster's face.

"Tsuki, Are you fine" Yamaguchi asked nervously.

"Huh, why do you ask?" Tsukishima frowned. 

"You were gritting your teeth and your expression were telling me that you want to murder someone, don't tell me you are planning Hinata's murder"

Tsukishima chuckles "No, maybe some day but not now. By the way I am going for a smoke please handle Daichi san and Suga san if they ask about me just tell them I went for a walk"

Yamaguchi sighed "I thought you quit Tsuki, you know its not good for you"

Tsukishima smirked "You are saying this heh."

"Okay fine, I will handle Daichi and Suga for you"

"Thanks Tadashi" with that Tsukishima left.

_______________________

Tsukishima went behind the school where nobody used to come. He doesn't want people to know that he smokes especially his teammates because they will make a whole ass scene about it. Tsukishima knows they care for him but he just wants a little privacy. 

Tsukishima himself doesn't know when and why he started smoking but he don't regret it whenever he is annoyed or confused smoking cleared his mind. 

Tsukishima started smoking while regretting coming here on this training camp. Its all stressful and exhausting. These excessive amount of training, getting all out, this is not for him.

Suddenly he remembered Kuroo's words "Talk like that and the little shrimp is gonna hog all the glory"

"Ahh, why I'm thinking about it, I don't care about it, its just a club why I'm thinking about it so much, it's not like I care." He thought to himself. 

He took out another cigarette and start lighting it.

"You know, you are too small for that" a voice alarmed Tsukishima. 

"Shit" Tsukishima mentally cursed himself, how can he be so irresponsible to not to pay attention that someone is coming. 

"Don't worry , I'm not gonna tell your captain, Tsukki."

As soon as Tsukishima realized who's voice was that, he knew he fucked up.

"What do you want Kuroo san?" Tsukishima tried his best not to sound nervous. 

"How mean Tsukki, don't you like your Kuroo senpai?"

Tsukishima doesn't like the way Kuroo was taking his name "Don't call me Tsukki and no I don't like you at all."

"You hurt me Tsukki" Kuroo put his hand dramatically on his chest. He was actually hurt by Tsukishima's words.

"Will you just shut up Kuroo san and why are you here out of all places?"

"I was finding you Tsukki, I went to your room and you were not there. So I asked freckles about you and he told me you went outside for a walk. I tried to find you everywhere but you were no where and finally I found you here" 

Tsukishima sighed "That's a pretty big explanation but never mind why were you finding me Kuroo san?"

"Um...." Kuroo laughed nervously 

"Just tell me already Kuroo san" by now Tsukishima was getting annoyed by Kuroo. He was not able to understand why Kuroo was not leaving him alone. 

"No need to be salty, I am here just to apologise"

"Apology for what?" Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. 

"For what I said in the gym. I'm sorry, I know I crossed my limits"

"I don't need your apology just go away Kuroo san"

"No please listen to me"

"I said i don't want need your apology, just get lost"

Kuroo moved towards Tsukishima "just listen to me Tsukki, I'm really sorry"

Tsukishima clenched his fist raising it. He punched the wall behind Kuroo. Pain rushed through his hand. He realized his face was too close to Kuroo's. He was about to apologise for his behaviour but he saw Kuroo's blushing face. 

"Heh, Is that what you like Kuroo san" Tsukishima said smugly.

Kuroo's blush intensified "fuck you" he yelled. 

Tsukishima smirked "well Kuroo san I don't mind fucking you"

Kuroo was beet ref now he can feel the bulge inside his shorts " If you are going to fuck me so just do it already" Kuroo said while gritting his teeth. 

Tsukishima was not interested in Kuroo in the first place but making a mess of his rival team's captain was not at all a bad idea and he was still mad at Kuroo.

"Tsukki" Kuroo purred 

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's hair and yanked his head "Its sir to you, kitten"

Kuroo moaned in pleasure "Just do it already"

Tsukishima chuckled "you know ,you are in no position to order me, kitten, so behave yourself now beg for my dick"

"Please"

"Please what kitten, you have to tell me what do you want"

"Please sir, I want your cock inside me"

The idea of pounding Kuroo against the wall was enough to make Tsukishima's dick twitch. 

"So desperate for me huh, i will give you what you want but first open your mouth for me"

Kuroo does what he was told to do. 

"Good, so obedient" Tsukishima praised 

Kuroo took Tsukishima's whole length in one go. He started bobbing his head up and down. Choking and gagging on Tsukishima's dick. Kuroo hates to admit but Tsukishima's dick was huge, bigger than his own.

"There you go little slut, taking my cock so well" Tsukishima said while fucking Kuroo's mouth.

Kuroo was enjoying the praise. He was loving the way Tsukishima was thrusting his dick inside his mouth. Tsukishima was merciless and that's what Kuroo likes. Kuroo starts sucking even harder. Tsukishima knows he was about to come, he pulled Kuroo by his hair. 

Kuroo made an unamused face. 

"Now, now, Aren't you a greedy little slut, sucking my dick like this"

All this dirty talk made Kuroo's dick even harder. It was painful, he wants to get fucked and filled. 

"Yes, I am a slut. I am greedy for your cock sir, can you please fill me up"

"Shit kitten, you are so good at this, now turn around for me" Tsukishima commanded 

Kuroo stood up and face the wall. He arched his back so that his ass can be exposed. 

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's ass with both of his hands. He spread Kuroo's ass cheeks wide and started licking his hole.

"Ahh" Kuroo moaned 

Tsukishima hummed in pleasure. Kuroo started moaning loudly. Tsukishima put his hand on Kuroo's mouth so that they don't get caught in the act. Now all he could hear was Kuroo's muffled voice. 

"What is it kitten?" Tsukishima whispered in Kuroo's ear.

"I need more sir, I need your cock inside me"

"Don't be so desperate Kitten first we have to prepare this slutty hole of yours"

"No don't, it's already loose enough"

"Huh, Is that so let me check" with that Tsukishima slid one finger inside Kuroo's hole.

"Mmm...mm" Kuroo hums in pleasure. 

"You like getting fucked like this, don't you whore?"

"Yes sir, I love getting fucked like this"

"Fuck, your cunt is so loose, I bet you were whoring around this whole time" Tsukishima laughed statistically. 

Before Kuroo could reply anything, Tsukishima slid one more finger in his hole "Is that what you want from the start, me fucking you ruthlessly"

Every word from Tsukishima's mouth was driving Kuroo crazy. He wants to reply that yes this what he wants from the start but he was too weak to reply.

"Answer me you whore" Tsukishima slaps on his ass "Answer me, don't you like it" 

"Ah, I love it sir"

"What is it, I didn't hear it" Tsukishima once again slapped his ass.

"I love getting used by you, sir, I love it when you call me slut."

"You love it because you are one, kitten"

"Stop playing sir, just fuck me already" Kuroo was sounding so desperate and needy and Tsukishima was enjoying every moment of it. 

Tsukishima groaned "So pathetic, who would have thought that Nekoma's captain would like to get fucked like this"

Tsukishima pressed his chest against Kuroo's back , sliding his massive length in Kuroo's hole, making him shiver in anticipation. Tsukishima reached for his nipples and started squeezing them harshly.

"You are just a bitch in heat, am I right?"

"Yes...yes...you are right. Fuck me more, I am nothing but your cumdump"

This made Tsukishima jolt in pleasure, never in his dream he would have thought that he will fuck Nekoma's captain like this.

Tsukishima gripped Kuroo's waist and start pounding his ass ruthlessly. He didn't even gave Kuroo time to adjust. He just kept on thrusting his dick until the only sound echo now in his ears are the ones of his skin slapping against wet skin and Kuroo's pathetic whimpers.

Kuroo was feeling vulnerable, so exposed. He was loving this feeling, his ass was clenching around Tsukishima's dick. He wants to get wrecked by Tsukishima.

Both were drenching in sweat but none of them wants to stop. By now Kuroo was a crying mess and Tsukishima was proud of himself that he somehow remove that shit eating grin from Kuroo's face.

Suddenly Tsukishima's phone started ringing, he clicked his tongue in disappointment. He took out his phone and saw the contact, it was Daichi. His frown got replaced by a sadistic smile. He picked the call.

"Hello Daichi san"

Kuroo's eyes went wide in horror. He can't believe Tsukishima. He glared at Tsukishima, Tsukishima just smirked at him.

"Yeah Daichi san, I am with Kuroo san" Tsukishima was still inside Kuroo, his pace was slow but rough. Kuroo tried hard not to moan but all in vain, he started making low noises.

This time Tsukishima put his finger inside Kuroo's mouth to stop him from making all the noises ,Kuroo started sucking on his finger.

"I will come as soon as possible, right now Kuroo san is teaching me something" Kuroo knows Tsukishima was teasing him, he knew Tsukishima will be sadistic but this was too much even for Kuroo.

Tsukishima cut the call, he grabbed Kuroo by his hair, Kuroo whined in pain "you don't know how to stay quite, huh? Or you want Daichi to listen to your slutty noises?"

Kuroo's body was shivering in pleasure. He was in no place to answer Tsukishima back and the idea of Diachi hearing his voice was enough to drive Kuroo insane.

"Answer me kitten or I am leaving you here like this" Tsukishima's voice was low and husky. After receiving no answer from Kuroo, Tsukishima again started thrusting like an animal. 

"Ahh Tsukki, I'm gonna come" tears were falling from Kuroo's eyes, his whole body was trembling. 

Tsukishima grunts "yes come for me kitten, I'm also close."

"Come inside me Tsukki"

Tsukishima was surprised and turned on by Kuroo's request. It will be a little messy but fun too. Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's hand and put it back on the wall and put his dick deep inside Kuroo's ass, hitting his prostate. Tsukishima let out a muffled moan as he came inside Kuroo.

Kuroo came as well "fuck Tsukki, you were so rough"

"Shut up Kuroo san" Tsukishima replied pulling out "By the way, Are you fine , I think i was too harsh, sorry"

"You think? You were pretty harsh but it was fun"

"I know, it was fun" Tsukishima smirked 

"Umm....by the way can we do it some other time too?" Kuroo asked with a blush, Tsukishima can bet it was the first time he was seeing Nekoma's captain blush like that.

Tsukishima laughed statistically "I just fucked your brains out and you are asking for the next time, was I that good"

"Ah, just say yes or no?"

Tsukishima paused and thought for a moment "We will see about that"

"Tsukki you meanie" Kuroo yelled 

Tsukishima laughed "By the way Kuroo san, apology accepted" Tsukishima said before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all don't smoke kids even if you are at a legal age don't smoke its not good and second I can't write smut but i always try i don't why but thank you for reading hope you all cringed. 
> 
> Hope you all have a nice day!!!!
> 
> My Twitter: ami_ne_22


End file.
